Technical Field
The present invention relates to a minute current crimping terminal and a minute current wire harness.
Related Art
Conventionally, a crimping terminal (copper crimping terminal) including a base material containing copper or copper alloy has been known. When a core wire including aluminum or aluminum alloy is connected to this crimping terminal, elution of aluminum is promoted, and corrosion of the core wire and the crimping terminal progresses rapidly, due to the potential difference between the aluminum included in the core wire and the copper included in the base material.
Therefore, conventionally, a crimping terminal (copper crimping terminal) having the configuration that a plating layer of tin is provided on the surface of the base material including copper or copper alloy has been known.
In addition, conventionally, a wire with terminals 301 as shown in FIG. 10 has been known (refer to JP 2013-243106 A).
The wire with terminals 301 is configured to include a wire 307 covering a core wire 303 containing aluminum or aluminum alloy with an insulating coating 305; and a terminal 313 including a barrel portion 309 crimped to the core wire 303 exposed from the terminal of a wire 307, and a connecting portion 311 conductively connected to the mating terminal.
The terminal 313 includes a terminal body 315 containing iron or iron alloy, and a conductive member 317. The conductive member 317 is arranged at least between the barrel portion 309 and the core wire 303, and between the connecting portion 311 and the mating terminal. Then, the conductive member 317 includes a metal material having the ionization tendency equivalent to the core wire 303 or closer to the core wire 303 than to the terminal body 315, and having less electrical resistance than the terminal body 315.